


The First Snow

by KalelDobrev



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader Insert, Snow, dean is a cockblock, if you're allergic to cute same this isn't for you, implied sexual activities, reader is male or female i didn't specify, sam is such a cute boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalelDobrev/pseuds/KalelDobrev
Summary: It’s the first snow of the year and the reader is more than thrilled. Sam on the other hand...Not so much.(Originally posted on Tumblr)





	The First Snow

For you, despite all of the awfulness in the world, today was your favorite day. The reason for it, was because it was the first snow of the year. Ever since you were little, you had always loved the snow. You loved going outside wrapped up in your warm winter coat and catching snowflakes on your tongue. You loved building snowmen and making snow angels. It was activities like these that made you forget that you came from a family full of hunters and you really thought that it made your parents sometimes forget that there was anything bad in the world, even if it was only for a small amount of time.

You quickly grabbed your black leather boots and started tying them like your life depended on it. Your heart was racing and you felt utterly giddy; like a kid opening a gift on Christmas. As you were tying your boots you heard boots coming into your bedroom. “Woah, woah. What’s the rush?” Sam said. You looked up at him, after you were done lacing up.

“Sam. Do you even realize what today is?!” You practically jumped in the air. There was slight panic in Sam’s face. Was it your anniversary and he forgot? Had you planned something with him and it slipped his mind? All these thoughts were running around in his mind.

Sam took a deep breath before he started speaking. “Please tell me it’s not our anniversary and I forgot. Because if it is I am incredibly sorry and I will make it up to you. It’s just been so busy around here lately and I – ” You walked over to him and kissed him, putting a stop to his apology rant.

“Sam. There’s no need to apologize.” You grabbed his hands holding them in yours. They were warm, and slightly rough, and almost engulfed your own hands. “It’s not our anniversary, and even if it was, I wouldn’t be pissed if you forgot. A lot has been happening lately, and trust me, I know you haven’t gotten much sleep lately either.” He looked down at you, a small smile formed on his face.

“And this is one of the many reasons why I love you.” He told me. He leaned down and kissed you. The two of you held the kiss for a moment before looking at each other. “Now, why are you super excited right now?” He asked.

You released your hands from his and ran over to your winter coat. “It’s the first snow of the year Sammy!” You said with absolute glee. You put on your jacket and zipped it up. “You know how much I love the first snow.” You added as you put on your gloves. You were now fully dressed to go outside. You probably didn’t even need to put all of this on, but you just wanted to be prepared, besides, you didn’t even know how long you would even be out there for. There have been plenty of snow days in Kansas, but today was the first time in a few years since you came to the Bunker that you were actually able to enjoy it.

“I know how much it means to you Y/N. But…” He trailed off, trying to find the right words so he wouldn’t offend you. It wasn’t like he disliked the snow, but he didn’t particularly like the snow either.

“But what?” You asked, placing your hands in your pockets.

“I don’t feel the same way about it, and I’m pretty sure I never will.” He responded. “The snow kind of reminds me of the holidays, and you know, growing up…We didn’t really celebrate the holidays. The only one that we kind of had was the one where Dean was dying after he sold his soul to save me. Other than that…” It always made you upset that he never got to really celebrate the holidays because they always traveled so much due to hunting. You completely understood that, because your entire family was into hunting and it basically consumed their life. But no matter what, your family was around for the holidays because as much as they loved hunting, they loved you, and the holidays was the one time they could kind of forget about monsters.

You walked over to the closet the two of you shared and grabbed his winter coat. You walked back over to him and handed him his coat, practically shoving it against his chest. “Put this on, and come with me.” You said. Sam looked like he was about to deny your request, but you gave him a glare and he sighed with slight defeat and put on his jacket. You smiled and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go!” You said, and the two of you walked down the hallway until you reached the front entrance of the Bunker, exiting it a few minutes later.

When the two of you got outside, the snow was slowly fluttering down and hitting the ground. The biggest smile formed on your face. You looked up at the sky the best you could and felt the snow fall on your warm face, melting instantly. You stuck out your tongue and started to catch some snowflakes on your tongue; but the feeling of the coldness against your tongue didn’t last very long. You felt like you were doing this for a while, and you were in the zone. Until you heard Sam clear his throat.

“Um, Y/N. Did you want to go inside soon?” He asked, his hands in his pockets. You turned to face him, looking at him with slight disappointment.

“Sam, we haven’t even been out here for that long.” You said walking towards him. You took your hands in his. “Besides…We didn’t get a chance to do what I’ve always wanted to do when it’s snowing.” You looked up at him and you bit the bottom of your lip slightly.

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” He asked. He smiled down at you, kind of getting what you were implying.

“Well, I’ve always wanted to do it in the rain, but, I feel like doing it in the rain would be really impractical.” You leaned in closer. “I know it’s kind cheesy but…” And at that instant, your lips connected. You felt Sam deepen the kiss and you felt him smile into it. As the two of you kissed, the snow just kept falling, and for a moment, you felt like you were in one of those cheesy Hallmark or Lifetime movies you secretly loved so much. But, unlike those movies when the moment lasted forever, this moment on the other hand was very much interrupted.

“God, it’s like a Hallmark movie out here.” You heard Dean say, and when you heard his voice, the two of you stopped kissing and both looked at Dean; both annoyed expressions on your faces.

“Dean.” Both you and Sam said at the same time. Your voice, a tad more annoyed than Sam’s was. 

“Just…Get inside you two. There’s gonna be a blizzard.” He said. His voice full of concern, which you always found kind of adorable.

“We’ll be in in a second _dad_.” You dragged out saying dad and smiled. Sam let out a small chuckle and Dean just stared at you. He was definitely going to get back at you for calling him dad, but that was something you didn’t have to worry about right now.

Dean stood there for a moment, trying to think of a comeback, but couldn’t really think of one and instead, went back inside the Bunker. You looked at Sam, who just smiled at you. “I think I found a reason to like the first snow as much as you do.” You beamed at his comment, grabbing his hand as the two of you started to walk towards the Bunker.

“Let’s add to that reason shall we?” You winked and Sam only chuckled, a huge smile on his face.


End file.
